Je ne rêverais que de toi
by LinAngel
Summary: Oneshot sur 'Sing for Absolution' de Muse. L'amour est le plus beau des sentiments. Lorsqu'il n'est plus partagé, il rend fou et torture. 3PoV, LucreciaVincentHojo. R&R please!


**Titre :** Je ne rêverais que de toi...  
  
**Genre** : Romance/Drame/Songfic/ 3 PoV  
  
**Source** : FF7  
  
**Auteur :** Lin, en période guimauve triste  
  
**Rated :** PG  
  
**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon point de vue sur l'histoire de Vince et Lucrécia, le reste c'est à Square Enix, et la chanson 'Sing for Absolution ' est de Muse (écrite par Matthew Ballamy)

**Résume :** L'amour, c'est la pire des tortures lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé...Songfic Hojo/Lucrecia/Vincent. ONE SHOT 

""""  
  
_Lucrécia:  
  
Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful  
_  
Vincent...Je suis tellement désolée...Mes parents ne supportent pas l'idée que je puisse ne serait-ce que rêver d'être à toi...Pour eux, tu es un tueur, rien de plus. Mais je ne peux te l'avouer, et ce soir sera notre dernier. Demain je prendrais mon courage à deux mains, et t'avouerais que tout est terminé entre nous, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Même si ce n'est pas vrai, je dois le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour notre enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il encoure le risque de manquer d'amour parce que son père sera mort au cours d'une mission... Hojo, aussi fou qu'il soit, ne court aucun risque de mourir. Il saura éduquer notre enfant et en faire un grand scientifique, comme il l'est lui- même. Et mes parents l'apprécient... Mais tu seras toujours le seul...Le souvenir de tes lèvres...Plus jamais ne ressentirais ça...L'autre ne pourra jamais réussir à t'effacer de ma mémoire. L'autre ne me touchera pas, jamais...Je te le promets, mon amour.

""""  
_Hojo_  
  
_Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew_  
  
Chère Lucia...Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...Jamais tu ne pourrais l'imaginer...Jamais tu ne rendras mes sentiments...Tout ça à cause de Valentine ! Je le hais autant que je t'aime...Je le ferais souffrir autant que je le pourrais. Oh Lucia...Je suis ton époux et je suis contraint de me glisser dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit, de me contenter de la lumière pâle de la lune pour te regarder...Je n'ai jamais rêvé que de toi, mon bel ange, mais tu ne l'as jamais su, et ne le sauras jamais... Je t'aime tellement que je vais finir par te haïr, tu me fais tant souffrir. Je hais déjà ton fils...Si seulement il avait été mon fils... Je sais ! J'en ferais mon spécimen, à défaut d'être mon fils, il sera à moi, il sera comme mon fils, puisqu'il sera une de mes expériences. Peut être ma plus belle expérience, et ma vengeance sur Valentine, et sur toi. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, Lucia.

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_

""""

_Vincent :_  
  
Mariée à Hojo, enceinte de cette ordure, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tant de douleur ? Ma Lucrécia, mon amour, la seule qui ait jamais réellement compté pour moi. Chaque nuit je revois nos baisers...nos nuits...je revis ces instants avec toi...Je crève de te savoir dans ses bras chaque nuit, cette créature laide et dégénérée, il ne te mérite pas, ne te méritera jamais. Je le tuerais un jour, peut être même demain...Je le tuerais lui, et si tu n'étais pas sa mère je tuerais ce bâtard qui va naître. Si tu n'aimais pas tant ton fils...J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit mon fils, il aurait vécu heureux...Nous aurions vécu heureux... Regarde ce qu'il veut faire de toi ! Il veut utiliser ton ventre comme Gast utilise des spécimens. Il n'a aucun respect pour toi ni pour son propre fils. Je le hais !

""""  
  
**_Quelques mois plus tard..._**

**__**  
  
""""  
  
_Lucrecia  
_  
_There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide_  
  
Tout est blanc...Je ne me rappelle plus de rien...mon ventre, ça fait mal, tellement mal...Sephiroth...Mon bébé, qu'ont-ils fait ?  
  
« Sephiroth... -Il est mort à la naissance, professeur, je suis désol »  
  
Mon bébé...Tout ce qu'il me restait de toi, mon amour...Je l'ai laissé mourir...Il n'aura jamais d'amour. J'ai tellement honte, j'ai tellement mal, je voudrais mourir...Mais c'est impossible, les cellules de Jénova m'ont rendue presque immortelle. Je dois fuir, loin de tout, loin d'eux. Dès que l'infirmière quittera ma chambre, je partirais, je trouverais un endroit ou me cacher. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir désormais. Plus jamais en parler... Mon dieu, Sephiroth, qu'ai-je fais ? 

""""  
  
_Vincent_  
  
_The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die_  
  
Lucia...Ma Lucia...J'ai appris ta mort ce matin. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé te voir une dernière fois. Je t'ai laissée mourir. C'est à cause de moi ! J'aurais du l'empêcher de se servir de toi ! J'aurais du le tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vais le tuer maintenant. Pour toi, pour lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. Mon arme est chargée, je suis face à son laboratoire, je pousse la porte, pour la première fois dans ma vie je pleure...Il m'a vu...Il m'a entendu, il a été plus rapide que moi, je pointe seulement mon canon sur lui qu'il a déjà tiré...Tout devient noir...Je te revois, puis tu ressembles à un cadavre...Mon ange...Tes lèvres, elles sont bleues et froides...Tout est terminé...Plus jamais je ne pourrais t'embrasser, même plus en rêve, et pourtant même dans la mort, si je peux encore rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi...  
  
_Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful_  
  
Je me souviens de ma mort, pourtant mes yeux s'ouvrent, mon cœur bat, mes doigts bougent...Mes doigts...Ma main droite...Je regarde vers elle...Des griffes de métal...Qu'a-t-il fait, ce cingl ?  
  
« Tu es immortel, Valentine, je t'ai rendu la vie, puis je te laisserais vivant dans la pièce voisine. Dans un grand et beau cercueil, tu vas voir, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir librement à tout ce que tu voudras...Pour toujours. Parce que tu es conscient, mais encore incapable de remuer...D'ailleurs, tu vas te rendormir maintenant, et tu te réveilleras dans ton cercueil. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça...Pour t'arracher du cœur de Lucia...Ma Lucia...Mais elle ne sera plus a moi désormais. Elle est partie, et c'est ta faute ! Tout ça c'est ta putain de faute... » Une seringue s'enfonce dans mon épaule, je ne peux rien faire, rien dire... Et si ce cinglé avait raison ? Au moins sur ce point ?

""""  
  
Hojo  
  
_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_  
  
Je suis vengé de toi Valentine, mais pas de ton fils, ni de Lucia...Lucia, je t'ai aimé, trop peut être, mais ton indifférence m'a rendu fou. Je veux que tu disparaisses complètement maintenant, puis je t'oublierais. Officiellement, ton fils sera le mien, mais il ne sera jamais qu'une expérience, et quelle expérience...Ma plus belle création. Il deviendra un dieu, Jenova n'étais pas une Cetra, je le sais maintenant...Il a en lui la Crise du Ciel. Il sera le fils de Jenova...Sephiroth, nom de famille: inconnu, mère: Jenova, père: Hojo...

""""  
  
**_Une trentaine d'années plus tard..._**

""""  
_Vincent  
  
Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_  
  
Vivante, ma Lucia...si tu connaissais la vérité...Si tu savais ce qu'est devenu ton fils...Je me dois mettre fin à ses actions qui pourraient détruire ce monde, et je me dois de le tuer parce qu'à cause de lui, le fils de Hojo, tu es partie...Et moi, j'ai survécu, seul, au fond d'une cave, immortel. Hojo vient de quitter ce monde, second après toi. Mais nous n'aurons jamais l'absolution. J'ai eu près de trente années pour réfléchir à nos actes... Ma conclusion est celle-ci. Nous avons causé trop de mal, même si nous avons beaucoup souffert, nous sommes dans le même cas, tous les trois, c'est notre faute...  
  
_Our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed  
_  
_**Notes: Petit one-shot triste qui m'est venu en me shootant à 'Sing for Absolution' de Muse. Les paroles ne collent pas toujours tout à fait, mais c'est surtout la mélodie qui m'a inspirée. Si vous avez la flemme de traduire la chanson ou des lacunes en anglais (ou les deux) la traduction se trouve à cette adresse http:www.lacoccinelle.net/traduction-chanson-858.html**_


End file.
